


Always Wanted To Have You

by bubble_bobb



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: This was all supposed to be just a fun night.It wasn't supposed to become anything more.And it certainly was not supposed to make Yoonho feel this way.





	Always Wanted To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit, read at your own risk, but don't tell me I didn't warn you.  
> I hope you enjoy though  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> I always love reading what you think❣  
> (NOT PROOF-READ)  
> Love you all❣

Hot. It's so hot in the room. Even though it's winter, they both feel like they're on fire.

Yoonho whines needily as he jolts up the bedsheets with every single one of Chunghyeop's thrusts, clutching tightly at the soft flesh of the elder's shoulders.

"More, please."

And that's it. That's all Chunghyeop needs to hold on tighter and push in deeper.

Yoonho cries out in pleasure, his long legs wrapping around the elder's waist.

Yoonho's fingers caress Chunghyeop's bare chest and he smiles a little. Chunghyeop's fingers slide up Yoonho's chest and neck, all the way up to his face, caressing the soft silky fabric covering Yoonho's eyes. Though the younger can't see him, his presence is all Yoonho needs to feel like this.

"Hyung."

Yoonho whimpers and Chunghyeop hums, his palm pressing against Yoonho's stomach softly.

"What is it?"

Chunghyeop whispers huskily. They should be quiet. Their other friends are sleeping in the room that's literally next to their own. But, do they care?

Yoonho blushes and turns his head. He wraps his arms around Chunghyeop's shoulders and pulls himself up. Yoonho presses his forehead against Chunghyeop's and breathes hot air on his face. The elder hooks his arms under Yoonho's knees and lifts him up a bit. He lays down slowly with the younger letting out a shaky breath, his forehead still pressed against his own.

"I love you.."

Chunghyeop's heart skips a beat and he frowns slightly, not exactly sure if he heard that correctly. Yoonho pulls back and gulps thickly, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

"N-Nevermind, I-I'm sorry."

Chunghyeop shrugs slightly, thinking the younger is just talking from the need to finish. Chunghyeop jerks his hips up, fast and rough, punching a throaty moan out of Yoonho's mouth. Yoonho reaches down and brushes his hand trough Chunghyeop's messy hair, which makes the older feel weird, it makes him feel warm, even though it shouldn't.

"T-Take it off... Please."

"Why?"

"I want to see you."

Chunghyeop slips his slim fingers under the silky fabric and pulls it down gently, throwing it on the other side of the bed right after. Yoonho blinks down at the elder, his long lashes making his eyes sparkle in the low moonlight.

Hell, Chunghyeop would even say he looks adorable, despite the situation.

Yoonho cracks a small smile, his heart clutching at the sight of his roommate, best friend just simply looking at him like that.

He rolls his hips down and then forward, making the older let out a groan. He does that several times before he feels his lower stomach have that familiar warm feeling.

"Hyung.. I'm gonna..."

"Come... for me."

It's strange. It's not natural for Chunghyeop to say something like that, especially to Yoonho, but it feels so right in that moment.

Yoonho's head falls forward, his hair covering his face and whole body trembling as he finally reaches his climax.

The younger shakes trough his orgasm, the elder caressing his thigh during that whole process, watching with curiosity.

It's not like he has never seen Yoonho like that before. No. They've been doing this for over a year, but he has never seen him like _that_ , shaking with his pale skin covered in a thin layer of sweat only lit by the moonlight.

Yoonho looks at Chunghyeop trough his lashes, breathing heavily, his glistening lips slightly parted. He leans down, his nose almost touching with Chunghyeop's, his eyes scanning over the boy's soft features.

"Can I kiss you?"

He whispers, and who is Chunghyeop to deny him. He nods and Yoonho leans down all the way. He presses his lips against Chunghyeop's for a chaste kiss and then looks at him.

The elder smiles and Yoonho leans down to kiss him again, longer and more passionate.

This wasn't unusual, they've kissed many times before, even before they started this "Friends with benefits" kind of thing, but, this was different, to Yoonho at least.

Oh God, does he regret talking Chunghyeop intro trying this. Does he regret sleeping with Chunghyeop.

He hates it. But he doesn't hate Chunghyeop, no, it's not like it's his fault anyway. But, Yoonho didn't want this either, catching feelings for your, so called 'friend with benefits' is such a cliché that he thought it couldn't happen, but here he is, butterflies already fluttering in his stomach as he stares down at the elder.

And Chunghyeop feels weird. Weirder than ever. What is happening to him?

And as he stares up at Yoonho, his sharp features popping out and soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he knows. He knows that it actually happened. The one thing he said he'd never let happen, not with Yoonho, not after what happened and what he promised.

He's in love, with Yoonho.

He stands up carefully and lays the younger on the bed with a huff. Yoonho frowns at him and sits up, only to regret that decision seconds after.

"What about you?"

He says trough gritted teeth and Chunghyeop just waves his hand. The elder starts to clean up, only to get his mind off the fact that he couldn't continue doing this with the younger. He can't even look him in the eyes without thinking about how good he feels when he's with Yoonho.

It will hurt Yoonho more than himself but he just couldn't.

He turns to look at the younger and his heart shatters at the sight. Yoonho hiccups, his still naked body shaking as hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yoonho, Yoonho, what's wrong?"

**

_Yoonho blushed as he pulled the older closer to him by his collar, clutching it tightly in his hand._

_"Yoonho ah, what are you-"_

_The older didn't get a chance to finish before Yoonho pulled him even closer, pressing their lips together._

_He pulled back after few seconds shyly and glanced at Chunghyeop. He let the fabric of Chunghyeop's shirt slip from his fingers and stepped back._

_"Hyung I..."_

_Yoonho turned around, quickly running out of the apartment. Chunghyeop reached out, his hand closing over thin air._

_"Yoonho, I'm sorry."_

_The blonde sat down on the nearest bench and laid his head in his hands._

_"Why can't you just control it, idiot?! What must he think about you now..."_

_He whispered to himself and sighed._

**

"Yoonho, what is it?"

Chunghyeop whispers again and Yoonho looks at him through his fingers. He props himself up on his elbow and opens his mouth.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

Chunghyeop frowns before it clicks. His expression softens and he strokes the boy's cheek ; another thing he wouldn't normally do, this is really changing him.

"It's okay Yoonho, if you don't like it any-"

"I do like it..."

"Then wh-"

"I love you, hyung..."

Chunghyeop's breath hitches, hearing those words again, but this time with Yoonho being completely with his senses makes him feel tingles all over his body.

"I'm sorry, I know I said it wouldn't happen again but when we-"

"Me too."

Yoonho frowns at his hand at then looks up at Chunghyeop who's expression matches his own. He shakes his head but the elder nods so he nods too.

"Do you really?"

Chunghyeop nods, not trusting his voice enough to speak and say it. Say what he knows was always there. Something that he knew about but couldn't let happen.

"I love you...?"

He says and Yoonho smiles while nodding his head slowly. This is really happening. The love of his life, his best friend, his hyung just said he loves him... and Yoonho can't feel any happier. He finally has what he always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
